


On Reading Poorly Transcribed Promnis

by lucianlibrarian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Poetry, Bad Puns, Dirty Jokes, Erotic Poetry, Inspired by Poetry, Lingerie, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25407394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucianlibrarian/pseuds/lucianlibrarian
Summary: When Promnis and bad transcription collide…
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Ignis Scientia
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	On Reading Poorly Transcribed Promnis

**Author's Note:**

> Let’s be real: this is a massive knockoff of [Jill Alexander Essbaum’s “On Reading Poorly Transcribed Erotica”](http://bookkake.com/2008/12/22/on-reading-poorly-transcribed-erotica-by-jill-alexander-essbaum/). I am not so clever as to have originated this idea myself. Please go buy one of Jill’s sexy books! She rocks!
> 
> I blame everyone at [Stay Closer: Promnis After Dark](https://twitter.com/StayCloserPAD). ♥

Ignis stood before Prompto wearing only pantries  
and the blood man hummed, groping under the gauze.  
Ignis had saved his public hair, and Prompto’s cook  
went hard as a fist. They fell to the bad.  
Prompto shoveled his lobed duck into Ignis’s ash  
and, meaning _full so full_ , Ignis cliched around him.  
Still, Prompto’s enormous election raged on.  
Ignis’s chestnut heaved as Prompto strutted him,  
and his own nibbles went stuff as well.  
He put his tong in Ignis’s rear and talked ditty.  
Oh, it was all that they could do not to comb.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: [@lucianlibrarian](https://twitter.com/lucianlibrarian/)  
> Discord: starryfox#7213


End file.
